Kyrie, Gloria and Sanctus
by Xessel
Summary: priest!Cas/musician!Dean In the small town of Lawrence, Kansas everybody knows everybody but even in a small town like that there are mysteries. The new priest Father Castiel is determined to find the answer to it.
1. Entrance

**This just came to me on a 15 hour drive. ****Mistakes are all mine.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural. I also want to say that although most of the priests in thif fic are dicks it doesn't imply that priests in genreal are bad people.**

Dean Winchester was, if you asked anyone but himself, a man of my talents. He was the local mechanic and there wasn't a car that he couldn't fix. If someone had an electronic devise to fix they also went to Dean. There wasn't anything that he couldn't fix in general. He also helped out at the Roadhouse, knew a lot about music and was always kind and helpful. If you asked his parents and brother they would tell you that they are proud of him, that Dean did something with his life. His father was mostly proud of how masculine his son was, which was mostly the reason that Dean had begun to gather secrets. He hid his bisexuality, hid his love for other music then just classic rock. Over time the number of secrets he kept rose higher and higher. The biggest one of them began when he was 14.

Dean remembered this day and would remember it for the rest of his life. He had been playing with friends when the old aggressive neighbour dog began to chase after him. For 5 whole minutes he was running for his life until he reached the local church. He jumped inside and closed the door. Thankfully the dog gave up after some time of barking and growling in front of the door. As soon as it was gone Dean had wanted to leave the church but was stopped by beautiful music coming from above him. He knew that he should really leave but instead he went upstairs and looked for the source of the music. There stood a giant instrument and a woman sat in front of it. Dean slowly came closer, the amazing music drawing him in.

"You're allowed to come close, you know."

Dean jumped at the sudden voice and would have turned back if the woman didn't look at him except the woman was looking at him expectantly. She gestured for him to come over and his curiosity led him to comply. He approached and watched as the woman played the strange piano with three rows of keys. At the most beautiful part she even used a row of wooden keys at her feet with her feet. Dean had been so fascinated that he stayed until the woman was finished and watched every move, every pull of one of the strange things that changed the way the tune sounded completely. The sound itself seemed to come out of the pipes above the keys. Dean was absolutely silent and just listened until the woman was finished.

"Boy, what's your name?"

"Dean. Dean Winchester."

"Nice to meet you, Dean. My name is Missouri. Did you like it?"

The woman, Missouri, was really nice to him. It surprised Dean since he was generally seen as a trouble maker. She even smiled at him, thankfully, otherwise Dean wouldn't have dared to come near her, much less talk to her. Since she was so nice and Dean was really really curious he decided to talk to her.

"Yes, I liked it very much. What's that instrument called?"

"It's an organ, boy. Have you never been to a church?"

"No, my family isn't really religious. Can you teach me how to play it?"

"That's a difficult instrument, boy, know that. Only ask that if you're sure and come more than once a week to practise."

Dean had to think about it. He would have to get out without someone noticing what he'd go to the church to practice but he was sure it would be worth it in the end. When he would be good enough he could show his family. He was far too curious and fascinated to let thus chance go. He had expected that Missouri would just say no and send him on his way. So he just had to plan how to get away.

"Yeah, I'm sure. I want to learn it."

"Okay, boy, I'll meet you here at Monday, Wednesday, Friday and Sunday. Same time as you arrived just now."

"Why don't you ask me if I'm religious? Because, really, I'm not."

"There's a big difference between faith and music. You don't have to believe in God to let music speak of sour soul."

That had Dean speechless. He understood the words and meaning but he had never thought of music that way. With a smile and a nod he had already turned to go when he was interrupted by Missouri.

"Where are you going, boy? Let's start right now."

Dean nodded enthusiastically and sat down with her on the bench. Missouri started with notes which Dean already knew from playing his guitar. When it came to which key was for which note he had problems. There were three rows of keys! Soon he understood and vowed to secretly practise at the piano they had at home whenever he was alone or at the one at school. He would find a way to get better because this organ was an awesome instrument. After learning the basics of playing he wanted to know about the mechanics. That was another reason he liked that instrument, the mechanics behind it.

"You see, Dean, every note, every tone has its own pipe. If you press the key, you press the hole in that log between the air pump and the pipe. The air blows through the pipe and that's how a tone comes out."

Dean was listening intently and memorised every detail. Even as he knew that it would be a long time until he could admit it, he just wanted it more for that. Something just for himself, that he must keep from others and wanted to. The time flew so much faster than expected and soon the both of them had to go home. Missouri with the knowledge that she had a student for when she couldn't play anymore and Dean with masses of partitures to practise. He folded them carefully and hid them under his leather jacket as he came home.

From then on Dean practised hard and played as often as he could. Sometimes he even visited the mass, just to see how much part the organ had in it. It turned out that it was wonderful. The few people who visited the mass were singing with the organ and it echoed through the church. Dean would never be religious but he would love that memory until the end of his days.

Two years later he began to play masses by himself with Missouri standing by. She was always gentle with her criticism. Father Singer seemed to suspect that there were two organ players but Dean begged her not to tell him. It wasn't before Missouri's eyes got too tired to play that people realised that there had been two players for years. Dean was 20 at that time and worked as a mechanic. He still insisted that Missouri wouldn't tell anyone. It had been really obvious in Dean's opinion that they were two because while Missouri liked to play improvisation while the people leave the church, he himself liked to play classic rock pieces. He had played Carry On My Wayward Son more often than he could count and ended every requiem with Dust In The Wind. It never happened once that he forgot to type the number of the songs into the remote for the little screen that told the visitors which songs they should sing. There were also a lot of occasions where he had to fix the organ. A key got stuck sometimes or wouldn't grip, it happens with an old instrument.

Dean became the whole town's mystery. Not exactly him but the mysterious organ player that no one ever got to see. There were people who stayed longer to find out who exactly sat on the bench and played but Dean had a secret passageway that Missouri showed him. She had asked him regularly why he didn't just say that he was the mysterious musician. It seemed that everybody liked how he played and wanted to talk to him and thank him. Nothing could convince him to tell them. He had a reputation and he still wanted to keep it for himself. But there always was an exception to every rule...

Dean was 26 when Father Singer left their town. He would spend the rest of his life in a little village near the mountains, not that he had wanted that. A young priest should take his place. On the day that Father Singer left a big party was thrown for him. All the religious people of their town were there. Dean waited until the party was over and all the people were gone to go into the church and surprise Father Singer. He would leave and so wasn't a risk to his secret but Dean also really liked the man. With silent tentative steps he neared himself and cleared his throat. He had to bite back a chuckle when the elderly priest jumped.

"Hello, son. I didn't see you there. Now that I think about it, I've never seen you before. Who are you?"

"Hey, Father Singer. Yeah, I wanted to come here to say my goodbyes. The reason you've never seen me is that I usually sit with my back to you."

Father Singer looked at Dean with surprise. He had asked Missouri every time he saw her who the mysterious organ player was and now a young man in a leather jacket stood before him and told him that he had played the whole time. This man had played with so much passion and feeling? It was odd but Father Singer felt honoured to meet him, especially if Dean came for him to say goodbye when he knew that the young man didn't want to tell anyone.

"Boy, you're a wonder on that instrument! It's nice to finally meet you, even if it's the last time too. What's your name?"

"Dean, Dean Winchester. It' nice to meet you too, Father."

"Please, call me Bobby."

"Okay, Bobby. So, I wanted to give you something but I'm not the thoughtful type." Bobby's snort at that was ignored. "Let's just say that your car will hold another decade."

"Thank you, Dean. I'll miss you, boy."

"I'll miss you too, Bobby. One last thing, Bobby, could you please tell the new guy not to question who plays? I mean, you know that I don't want anybody to know."

"No problem. I'll tell that young guy to stick his curiosity where the sun doesn't shine."

"Thanks, Bobby."

Both of them laughed and bid their last goodbyes. Bobby left the church shortly after to meet his successor.


	2. Greeting

**Disclaimer: This chapter shows a very negative opinion of priests. All facts are real stories but pushed together and don't show any general opinion about clergy.**

Castiel Novak was, by all means, a miserable man. He was a priest, had no contact whatsoever with his family and was forced into one town after the other to cover for other priests. Not only had he never wanted to be priest but he also had problems in every town he came to. From wild teenagers to conservative elderly people. Something was always wrong and it began early in his life.

He was the secret son of another priest, Father Chuck or something. It was never told. The whole village down to the last one of them were conservative and his mother was an outcast. Castiel himself was shunned out too but not as much as his mother and for that he resented the people. She was a kind and happy woman who cared for Castiel very much. Day after day she told him that he was her present from God in exchange for the love she had lost. He never agreed with her. Something must be wrong with a kid that never played with others or talked much. The local priest wasn't any help. Castiel was the child of an unmarried woman, so the priest didn't hesitate to call him 'abomination' or 'devils spawn'. The priest was heavily supported by another man, a former priest who had knocked up a seventeen year old. Nobody talked about that, though. Of course not, clergy has to be perfect, there was just no other option.

Castiel grew up like any other kid, just separated, lonely. He never had any friends, anybody to confide in except his mother. Except that he couldn't but he only knew that afterwards. After he told her that he was gay and she screamed at him and sent him to the next catholic boarding school. He didn't expect her to write and she didn't. From that moment in his life on he was alone. Completely. It took him a week to smile again at the boarding school and that was only because of Gabriel. He was at the school to become a priest. Everytime they were chatting he began to talk about what he could do once he was a priest. Gabriel talked about change and compassion. Like that being a priest sounded like a fairytale to him. He decided to go that way with Gabriel, since everyone he had ever met described homosexuality as a sin. Castiel was sure that this wasn't the case but since when had a single person a voice against many?

Gabriel soon became his first and only friend. He was funny, open and not even a little bit conservative. He was the only one, however, because the rest of them loved to preach about sin and perdition. The way of the priest became more and more difficult for Castiel. Not once did he meet another person like Gabriel or him. He even had to conceal were he came from.

After university he took his vows and began the job that he very much hated to this day. His father, his irresponsible, cowardly father, was one of these men. The priest in his town and the former priest all went down the same way and it disgusted Castiel. If he had known any other way he would have taken it. He was standing in a church, preaching to people who wouldn't ever know how bad he wanted to escape it. The only thing that made this whole fiasco better for him was the chance to help somebody. He wouldn't hesitate to break a vow to help someone. Still, it never took long before he had to move on.

At 25 he had visited more towns than he ever dared to count. He had been through all of the state and seen every type of community and people. Every single one expected the same of him and every single one would be disappointed. There was not a single mass that he really enjoyed. It was boring, monotonous and repetitive. This was the exact reason why he had mixed feeling when he was told that he would be moving to a town constantly. Lawrence, Kansas didn't sound like a town for tolerant people. He couldn't refuse so he just got in his car to drive to the neighbour town to talk to the former priest of the town. He arrived early but noticed that the man was already sitting at the table, so he joined him and held out his hand in greeting.

"Hello, you must be Father Singer."

"Yeah, and you're the young man who's stealing my town."

Castiel was a bit surprised at the grumpy tone of the other man. Most of the priests were happy to leave their town for a smaller one. Maybe there was something about the town. If Castiel was lucky it would even be interesting. In this moment, though, he just looked offended.

"I'm not stealing anything, Father, I'm here on orders."

Father Robert Sing seemed to deflate at that and even looked slightly guilty but there was something that still made him ache. Castiel wanted to help him.

"Father Singer, is there anything that burdens you? I want to help."

"No, that's not something you could help me with, young man. I just got told a secret that I have wanted to know for a long time and now it doesn't even help me. Oh, right, I have to tell you something important so listen."

The serious face that Father Singer had compelled Castiel to just stay silent and nod. Whatever he would say now was important for more than just his job.

"In our little town there is a secret. Nobody but Missouri and them knew it until they told me. You see, Missouri was our organ player until her eyesight wouldn't allow it anymore. What nobody knew was that she had a student. Someone who learned it from her and in the end excelled her. They don't want anybody to know their identity. So, boy, take this advice. DON'T under any circumstances get too curious and look for who's upstairs, just don't. Go with it and give them their peace."

Not much threw Castiel completely but this was absolutely on the list. A mysterious organ player who didn't want anybody to know their identity? They must be very good to get the privilege of anonymity. This riddle had Castiel lost in thought during the rest of their conversation. As soon as they had parted ways Castiel nearly jumped into his car. He would heed Father Singer's advice but he would find out one way or another. He arrived in front of the church to silence. It seemed like the mysterious musician wasn't practising today. His patience had to hold out until the Sunday mass to finally hear the shy organ player.

The rest of his day went by with the introduction to his housekeeper, a hyper girl named Becky. She showed him around the house and babbled about all the rooms and which room was for what and so on. The only interesting words he heard out of her mouth were the rumours about the faceless person who, if you believe Becky, could bring the most cold hearted person to tears with their music. She rambled about who it could be and Castiel decided to shut her up.

"Father Singer knows it."

Never has another person gone silent faster. Becky rushed away while shouting something like 'calling Father Singer'. The old man would hate him for that but he just couldn't bother with a hyper girl right now. It didn't take long to get ready for bed and fall asleep.

Saturday. Just one day more and Castiel would experience the big secret of the town in action. Becky seemed to be unavailable on Saturdays but that didn't bother him. He could introduce himself to the people that he would meet. About ten minutes later he decided that it had been a mistake. He was crowded by people who wanted to talk to him and even a few women who already tried to seduce him. Not that he wasn't flattered but it should be clear that he wasn't interested. Unbeknownst to him a pair of green eyes was watching him with interest. It took long for Castiel to feel observed and he turned around to find the person that was staring at him. He didn't find anybody. The longest shopping tour of his life later he was back to cook lunch for himself. The evening was spent preparing the mass for tomorrow with the songs that he wanted the person at the organ to play.

Sunday. Only one hour until the mass. Castiel wanted to run into the church to see the one who played the most majestic instrument with what he heard was the most beautiful sound. Just 5 minutes before the bells rung Castiel held up a small banner with his song wishes. The screen flashed a short 'OK'. So they really were there. It was childish to be bouncing in excitement but he couldn't help it. He had lived through so many boring sermons that he couldn't really care who it was that spiced up the whole thing for him.

He wasn't disappointed. His first mass always took longer and he introduced himself but he also had to stop several times because Becky was right. Whoever was up there knew how to get the organ to a tune that moved everyone. This person was playing with a passion that couldn't be matched. He had to at least try to talk to them after the mass, he just had to.


End file.
